Bulma and Vegeta get married!
by Vegeta-Holic
Summary: Vegeta and Goku go shopping for Valentine's Day, and Vegeta finds a special gift for Bulma. What is it you ask? Well, you can sorta tell from the name of this fic, or, you could just read and find out!


Vegeta and Goku walked down the street. Looking in windows of stores and such, looking for gifts for their wives/mates(Vegeta and Bulma aren't married). For it was Valentine's Day.

"Kakarot...?" Vegeta called for Goku. Goku didn't respond. "Kakarot?!" Vegeta got impatient. A vein bulged from his forehead. "We should really have a place to meet if we get separated..." He thought out loud.

Vegeta looked behind him to find Goku sitting on a bench, eating an ice cream cone in front of an ice cream parlor. "Of course....." he slapped his face.

Goku looked over at Vegeta and smiled. He had ice cream all over his mouth and face. "Hey 'Geta! Want some?" he asked.

Vegeta blushed. "NO I DON'T WANT SOME OF YOUR BAKA ICE CREAM!!!" he yelled.

"I was just asking!"

Goku finished his cone, and got up and walked over to Vegeta.

"Wipe the ice cream off your face, or I am not moving from this spot."

Goku blinked, and went to get some napkins. He returned with no ice cream on his face.

"Thank you."

"No problem 'Geta!"

"STOPCALLINGMEGETA!!!"

"Sorry..."

"Now, let's go find some presents for Bulma and... HER."

"ChiChi?"

"Yes..."

After a few hours, Vegeta had found a nice pearl necklace for Bulma. But he wanted to get her something else too.

Goku found some nice dresses for ChiChi. One blue, which Vegeta would have gotten for Bulma, if it wasn't so much money. A red one, with gold buttons going down the back. And a purple one that had silver jewels sewed into the fabric.

A couple more hours passes. Vegeta and Goku had eaten lunch, and were now looking for cards. Well, Vegeta was looking for a card AND another present.

Goku found a nice card for ChiChi that had a little kitten on the front, with a big red heart behind it. On the inside, it said: "You are so puuuurfect! Happy Valentine's Day."

Vegeta found a card for Bulma, also. On the outside is said: "I love you, sweetheart..". On the inside it said: "I love you with all my heart. Happy Valentine's Day."

The front was just white, and the letters were red. The inside had a picture of a dark pink heart, with white letters inside it.

After another hour or two, Vegeta still hadn't found another present for Bulma.

They passed a ring store, and Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the most beautiful WEDDING ring in the front window... He wanted it.

He walked inside, Goku followed. "Whatcha doin' Vegeta?" he asked.

"What do you think?!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Well... This is a ring store.. So..." Goku thought, then gasped. "YOU'RE BUYING A WEDDING RING FOR BULMA?!" he cried out.

"Hai, I am."

"WOW, VEGGIE!"

"Don't call me that."

"But.."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry..."  
"You should be."

After their arguing, a man walked up to them. "Hello sirs. Can I help you?" he asked in a cheep French accent.

"Um.. How much is that wedding ring in the front window there?" Vegeta asked, pointing to the window in the front of the store.

"That one sir, is 300,000,000 dollars." The man replied.

Vegeta's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Good Kami.. Uh, uh..." he tried to think of what to do. He only had that much money left.

"I'll take it." He said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Good! Tell me the size and I'll get it all ready." The man said.

After an hour of waiting for the ring, Vegeta finally paid for it, and walked out of the store.

"When are you gonna ask her, 'Geta?" Goku asked Vegeta as they flew back home.

"Tonight.." the Prince replied.

"Oh really?! Neato!"

"Yes... 'Neato'". Vegeta copied.

Later that night at CC

Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on the couch, all cuddled up, watching tv.

"Bulma...?" Vegeta whispered.

"Yes hun?" Bulma asked.

"I have a question.."

"What is it?"

Vegeta got up, and leaned down on one knee in front of the couch.

"Oh.. Vegeta.." Bulma whispered, her eyes glazing over.

"Bulma, will you marry me?" Vegeta popped the question.

"Yes!" Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta's neck, kissing him.

A few months later, Vegeta and Bulma got married. But, unfortunately, Bulma fell down while walking down the isle, her dress ripped some time during the reception, and Goku ate all the food at the reception. It was a very scary, sad, and laugh filled day.

Vegeta and Bulma went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. After two weeks in Hawaii, they came home, had Bulla, and lived the rest of their lives together as a married couple.

* * *

Chi: I just did that story in less than an 1/2 hour. -goofy smile- 

Vegeta: Good job.

Chi: Really?!

Vegeta: No.

Chi: ;-;

Vegeta: Oh, don't cry, darnit.

Chi: -looks to the readers- Please review!

Vegeta: No flamin'.


End file.
